Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Oskar Vessalius
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Oskara. Tutaj znajdziecie skany całego 8.5, tu szkice, tu dodatek, tu Parodię, tu, tu i tu kolumnę specjalną, a na końcu wpisu niespodzianka. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil of mine, strona 60 w skanach Oskar Vessalius Wiek: 45 lat Wzrost: 190 cm Lubi: panie, grać w karty, alkohol, wychodzić samemu na miasto, fotografia Nie lubi: rzeczy, które krzywdzą jego rodzinę Mocne strony: taniec, szermierka, śpiew Słabe strony: ojciec Oza, Vincent, Nightrayowie, szachy Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 50 w skanach Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Wujek idealny! Stworzyłam tę postać na wzór mojego idealnego wujka. Miałam od początku sądziłam, że wymiary jego ciała są dobre, jednak kiedy spojrzałam wstecz, do 1 tomu, zaczęłam się zastanawiać ile ten człowiek musiał spędzić na siłowni? W studio nazywamy go "wujkiem Oskarem". Szkice Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Oskar Historyjka po prawej: Break: "Zamierzacie ich obudzić... panie Oskarze?" Oskar: "Nie..." Szkic z Leo: W odręcznym prostokącie: Leo i Oskar W czarnym prostokącie: Nie wiem dlaczego narysowałam tą dwójkę razem. Odręczny tekst: Powiedział coś w stylu: "Jeśli spotkasz mojego syna, bądź dla niego miły." SFX: -bu-bum-bu-bum- ---- Parodia Hearts Na pasku po prawej: 2 partia Parodia Hearts, top 10 numer 10 Retrace: LII Bloody Rites - powinien być polski tytuł - (wrzesień 2009) Przepraszają za nieobecność w tym rozdziale (i poprzednim) i zapraszają na podsumowanie z Parodią Hearts!!! Jack: "Glen, Glen! W końcu dostaliśmy możliwość swobodnego podsumowania rozdziału... jak się cieszę! To prawdziwy zaszczyt! Będę musiał udowodnić, że zasługuję na miejsce tutaj!" Jack: SFX: "Cha x5, Che x6, Jupii!" Jack: "Lottie, Lottie! Oferuję ci ten kwiat, który nie równa się z twoim pięknem..." SFX: -łup- Jack: "Szukając kamieni pieczętujących duszę Glena, Oz i jego przyjaciele wyruszają do posiadłości pewnego Isla Yury! Podczas misji, Reim stanął twarzą w twarz z Baskervillami! Jak sobie poradzi? Do tego ten Isla Yura to naprawdę podejrzany typ. Oz nie rozprosz się przez tych wszystkich wzniosłych gości dookoła ciebie! Gleeen! Powiedz coś!" Dodatek Na pasku po prawej: Ona publikuje serię w miesięczniku Gangan Joker: Gugure, Kokkuri-san! Tomy 1 i 2 są dostępne w Japonii. ••••• MIDORI ENDÔ Zwykły dzień Jun Mochizuki Kolumna prawa: W prostokącie: Jun Mochizuki jest osobą pogodną i delikatną... Nawet podczas posiłków! Czasami przechodzi tuż za nami podczas pracy. Stosujemy wtedy metodę "kogo nie dotknie ten żywy". Asystent: "Jestem już martwy!" Lewa kolumna: W prostokącie: Kiedy nadchodzi data wydania... Asystent: "Panika!" MochiJun: "... Chcę zjeść... fugu! Natychmiast!" W prostokącie: Kiedy chce zjeść fugu, nic jej nie powstrzyma! ...I w dodatku nie skąpi na jakości! Tak, to jest Jun Mochizuki! Pod spodem: Wbiliśmy jej do głowy, że powinna oferować swoim asystentom posiłek... Kolumna specjalna Kolumna VESSALIUSÓW Arystokratyczny debiut z wężami i drabinkami Wyjaśnienie zasad Rzuć kostką, przejdź wyznaczoną ilość pól i dąż do celu! Ilość zebranych przez ciebie piór wyznaczy twoją popularność! Pole startowe: START Oz: "Przyjrzyj się mu dobrze i nie wygłupiaj. A teraz rzuć kostką!" Pierwsze pole: Uspokoiłeś zdenerwowanego Gila. Pójdź do przodu 3 pola. Drugie pole: tekstu, twarz Yury Trzecie pole: Spotkałeś uśmiechającego się szeroko Breaka, przyglądającego się przyjęciu. Otrzymałeś od niego 2 pióra, jego i Sheryl. Otrzymałeś 2 pióra. Pole czwarte: tekstu, uśmiechnięty Yura Pole piąte: Yura zanudził cię na śmierć, pokazując ci swoje stroje. Cofnij się 1 pole. Szóste pole: Od Elliota otrzymałeś 3 pióra: jego, Leo i Vanessy. Otrzymałeś 3 pióra. Siódme pole: Rozmawiałeś z gościem z figlarnym uśmiechem. Otrzymałeś 1 pióro. Ósme pole: Do posiadłości wtargnęli Baskerville'owie i podczas zamieszek straciłeś 1 pióro. Straciłeś 1 pióro... Dziewiąte pole: Lottie ukradła ci 1 pióro i użyła go jako akcesorium. Straciłeś 1 pióro... Dziesiąte pióro: tekstu, tańczący Yura Jedenaste pole: Od Sharon, która świetnie się bawi rozmawiając, otrzymałeś 6 piór naraz! Otrzymałeś 6 piór. Dwunaste pole: Wszyscy zebrali się dookoła ciebie i oglądają twój taniec z Alice. Cofnij się 1 pole. Trzynaste pole: W całym tym zamieszaniu, zaatakował cię Bandersnatch, Łańcuch Lily, i straciłeś 3 pióra. Straciłeś 3 pióra... Czternaste pole: Otrzymujesz 4 pióra od Yury, który ugania się za przebranym Ozem. Otrzymałeś 4 pióra. Piętnaste pole: Omawiasz z Elliotem dziwne zachowanie Leo. Cofnij się 1 pole. Szesnaste pole: Znajdują bezgłowe ciała na terenie posiadłości, a impreza zostaje przerwana. Wracasz na start. Siedemnaste pole: Podczas zamieszania wywołanego bezgłowym ciałem, Equus przenosi cię do bezpiecznego miejsca. Zyskujesz 1 pióro i dodatkowy rzut kostką. Osiemnaste pole: tekstu, straszna twarz Yury Dziewiętnaste pole: Spotykasz nie do końca przytomnego Gila. Otrzymujesz 5 piór od jego pana. Otrzymujesz 5 piór. Dwudzieste pole: Spotykasz rozdrażnioną Vanessę, która wyrywa ci 2 pióra od Elliota. Straciłeś 2 pióra... Dwudzieste pierwsze pole: Dostrzegasz Philippe'a i biegniesz za nim. Przejdź do przodu 3 pola. Dwudzieste drugie pole: tekstu, twarz Yury Dwudzieste trzecie pole: Spotkałeś Echo nokautującą jednego z gości. Posiadała 2 pióra. Otrzymujesz 2 pióra. Dwudzieste czwarte pole: tekstu, fangirling Yury Dwudzieste piąte pole: Spotkałeś Vincenta torturującego jednego z gości. Z wrażenia upuściłeś 5 piór. Straciłeś 5 piór. Dwudzieste szóste pole: tekstu, Yura Dwudzieste siódme pole: Znalazłeś Reima, który w ramach podziękowań podarował ci 1 pióro. Otrzymujesz 1 pióro. Dwudzieste ósme pole: tekstu, Yura Dwudzieste dziewiąte pole: tekstu, Yura Trzydzieste pole: Szansa Ady?! Ada wygląda na szukającą kogoś. Czy ta osoba się pojawi czy nie? Rzuć kostką raz. Bazując na wyrzuconym numerze: 1~3 -> Osoba, na którą Ada czeka nie zjawi się. Z jakiegoś powodu Ada rozpoczęła rytuał i pozbawiła cię wszystkich piór. 4~6 -> Osoba, na którą Ada czeka zjawi się. Otrzymujesz 10 piór od Ady, która jest w świetnym humorze. Trzydzieste pierwsze pole: Interweniujesz w kłótni Elliota i Leo. Cofnij się o 1 pole. Trzydzieste drugie pole: tekstu, Yura Trzydzieste trzecie pole: Spotkałeś Leo, który skończył bić się z Elliotem. Dostałeś od niego 1 pióro. Otrzymałeś 1 pióro. Trzydzieste czwarte pole: Spotkałeś głodną Alice, która zjadła 4 twoje pióra. Straciłeś 4 pióra... Trzydzieste piąte pióro: tekstu, Yura Docelowe pole: Gratulacje ♪ Wyniki, które cię interesują są na następnej stronie! Arystokratyczny debiut z wężami i drabinkami Ogłoszenie wyników W końcu ogłoszenie wyników! Ile piór udało ci się zebrać? Nie martw się i zdaj na los! Nie martw się! --15 lub więcej piór-- Ranga Vincenta Twój wygląd zewnętrzny wskazuje na to, że jesteś ekonomistą, nikt nie zauważa w tobie mroku. To czy będziesz żył ukrywając swoją prawdziwą naturę, czy nie, będzie zależeć tylko od ciebie! --12~14 piór-- Ranga Elliota Choć nie jesteś szczery ze swoimi uczuciami, wszyscy kochają twoją szczerość. Nie zapomnij być tsundere! --9~11 piór-- Ranga Gilberta Choć masz ładną twarz i postawę, jesteś kiepski w rozmowach z innymi. Ta zimna postawa, sprawia, że jesteś popularny! --6~8 piór-- Ranga Reima Ściśle przestrzegasz zasad i praw z powagą i szczerością. Ponadto osoba z miękkim sercem i realistycznymi poglądami, chcąca stabilności w swojej najbliższej przyszłości. To wszystko sprawia, że jesteś popularny. --3~5 piór-- Ranga Leo W pełni poświęcasz się swojemu hobby i znajdujesz się w zupełnie innym świecie. Bez względu na płeć, jeśli dana osoba zrozumie twoje zainteresowania, powinniście bez problemu się dogadać. --0~2 piór-- Ranga Breaka Niezależnie od osoby jesteś uważany za dziwaka. Może kiedyś znajdziesz sobie towarzysza, którego instynkt macierzyński budzi się na widok bezradnych, melancholijnych dzieci. Dodatek specjalny W tym miesiącu króciutki, bo niestety ale rozchorowałam się. Przepraszam was za to i postaram się jakoś wynagrodzić w najbliższym czasie. Tu i tu znajdziecie skany. (w dół -> w lewo) DOKUMENTACJA I SKARBY JUN MOCHIZUKI! Oto kilka zdjęć, które prezentują osobiste kolekcje zebrane przez Jun. ☆ Stanowią one obiekty, którymi mistrzyni się inspirowała lub są bardzo bliskie jej sercu. (Zdjęcia zrobione przez Fumito Yamazaki.) REPLIKI pistoletów, żeby było jasne. Zegarki kieszonkowe służące za wzorce dla serii... Jej też tam są! Suszony zatrwian, którego użyła tworząc grafikę z Elliotem i Leo. Szachownica nabyta za granicą. Bardzo rzadka, przeznaczona dla trzech graczy. Jej konstrukcja przypomina Matryoshke. Niestety, żaden z asystentów nie potrafi grać w szachy... Chwila samotności dla Jun. Ramki na antyki, kupione w Czechach. Prezenty i pamiątki na tle ramek! Ulubiony szal Jun. Trochę zużyty, więc go wynieśliśmy. Kiedy rozwija swój scenariusz, Jun ukrywa się za tym parawanem, który nazywa "ostoją umysłu". Może nas szpiegować przez szczeliny... Szkicowniki, ma ich 68 w studio! To z nich wybieraliśmy szkice, które możecie znaleźć w przewodniku. Cała masa pamiątek. Obecnie ma nawet ręcznie robionego księcia Barmę ze zdejmowanym kapeluszem! Nasza kolekcja herbat, którą niektórzy z nas dostali. Zawsze mamy jakąś herbatę w rezerwie. Uwielbia notatniki z pustymi stronami. Niektóre z nich przyozdabia naklejkami. W prostokącie: Teraz zaplanowałam trochę porządków w studio, bo zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam miejsca do trzymania tych wszystkich, wspaniałych rzeczy... (Jun Mochizuki) Na pudle: Nie otwierać ---- Chciałam przeprosić wszystkich, którym nie odpisałam na wiadomości, jakie dostałam. Mój internet nie jest moim przyjacielem i ciągle gdzieś znika. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie. Jeśli ktoś wybiera się w ten czwartek do Wrocławia i jeśli ten sam ktoś idzie na koncert LP lub kręci się wokół stadionu, to ten ktoś może wpaść na Fear. Takie info. W przyszłym tygodniu pojawi się Levi. Dzięki wielkie wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach